


Lay a whisper on my pillow

by Adara_Rose



Series: Seashelly Fictober 2018 [10]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fictober, Fictober 2018, First Love, Idiots in Love, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Romance, Soul Bond, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: A curious little stone idol proves to have magical properties as it enables Shelly to hear thoughts. A special person's thoughts, in particular.





	Lay a whisper on my pillow

It didn't look like much. Just a small stone idol, carved into a crude representation of a seashell. One of those that sound like the wind whooshing through them when you hold them up to your ear.

“What do you think it can be, professor?” Jefferson asked curiously as he handed it over. 

“I don’t know. And my name is Shelly” he admonished gently as he reached out to take the little idol, their fingers brushing as it passed hands. Shelly’s breath immediately grew short, his hands clammy. He was embarrassed at how he reacted at such a light touch, but his body was ruthlessly betraying him. Shelly looked away from the young pilot, not seeing the longing flash in his eyes. 

“I’ll see what I can find out,” he said, slipped the idol in his pocket, and that had been that.

 

A few days later, Shelly started noticing a humming noise. It sounded as if there was an annoying fly nearby that would not stay still long enough to be swatted. Easily ignored, and Shelly had no issue in doing so. Except the sound persisted, humming and buzzing away just behind his ear. When he turned his head, nothing was there.

 

One morning a few days after the annoying buzzing had started, he heard something new. It was clear as day; impossibly distant and whispered in his ear at the same time.  **‘** **_I’m so in love with you’_ ** _. _ There wasn’t really a voice to fit the words, more as if he’d had a thought that wasn’t his. But the longing was unmistakable. 

 

There were other whispers during the day, such things as **_“you are so beautiful”_** and _“_ ** _I wish I was braver”_** _._ Sometimes there were feelings too; around lunch, Shelly was hit with such a strong wave of **_longing_** it made him stumble and drop his canteen. It was pure luck that Mouse had quick reflexes and saved it. 

“You okay?” Smolder asked worriedly and put a hand on Shelly’s shoulder. The burst of **_jealousyposessivenessfurymineminemine_** that struck him then nearly sent him to the ground for the second time. The next moment, Jefferson was by his side and helping him sit down in the nearest chair. It was odd, but there was no buzzing in the back of his mind when Jefferson was around. 

He smiled at the pilot in thanks and was surprised at seeing his cheeks turn slightly pink. 

 

That evening, as Shelly had gone to bed, there was another burst of feeling. This time it was just the one, but strong enough that had he been standing it would have brought him to his knees. **_Desire_** thrummed through his body, but it felt artificial as if it wasn’t his, but someone else’s. It was followed by **_lust_** and then **_pleasure_** a few minutes later, and then the sensation of brief **_ecstasy_** , followed by aching **_loneliness_** and **_despair_**.

Whatever it was, it was growing stronger. And  _ whoever _ it was, was hurting. It made his heart go out to the stranger that had snuck into his mind.

 

In the morning, Shelly felt a brief burst of  **_giddiness_ ** as he left his tent. It was odd, but he forgot about it when Jefferson smiled at him over a pan, the smell of fried eggs distracting him from everything else. He really was hungry, and thus completely missed the way the other man seemed unable to stop staring at his mouth.

 

**_“I want to kiss you”_ ** was whispered in his ear a little later, when he was looking over the new map of the island that he had been working on for the past week. Shelly turned to see who it might have been, but all he saw was Jefferson who just stepped into his working area, carrying a mug.

“Coffee?” He offered with a friendly smile. Shelly smiled back.

“Yes, thank you.”

There was something in his mind, something that almost felt like  **_adoration._ **

 

A few nights later, Shelly woke up from some very vague, arousing dreams to **_“I wish you’d come to my bed”_** and such a strong sense of **_sorrow_** that it made his chest hurt ** _._** The voice was getting insistent, and it was more than a little frustrating. It also seemed to become more of an actual voice now, as if there really was someone whispering in his ear. However, what was the most frustrating was that he somehow knew that voice. It was familiar. But he couldn’t place it.

 

“You okay?” Smolder asked worriedly that morning as Shelly stared tiredly into his coffee cup but made no attempt to actually drink it.

“Weird dreams” he replied, not wanting to tell anyone about the voice. He was imagining it. He had to be. “ **_Touch me”_ ** was whispered in the back of his mind, and he frowned into the dark liquid as if it held a secret.

 

**_“What am I doing wrong?”_ ** Was whispered hopelessly at around lunchtime. “ **_You don’t even notice that I’m here.”_ ** Shelly went to fetch another pencil and discovered Jefferson sitting under a tree nearby, staring off into space with a wistful look on his face.

“What’s wrong, Seaplane?” Shelly asked gently. “Are you missing home?”

Jefferson shook his head, smiled at him. 

“My home is right here.” He said, but he didn’t sound happy about it.

 

**_“Would you welcome my touch?”_ ** the voice whispered that night.  **_“If I came into your tent right now, if I kissed you, would you let me?”_ ** well, this was getting truly weird. It wasn’t his imagination any longer, it couldn’t be. 

 

Then, there was a rustle outside, and for a moment it sounded like the whisper had become a voice outside.

“ **_Let me in_ ** ” the whisper that wasn’t begged, and then the zip was being undone and someone was crawling inside. For a moment Shelly panicked, but then he saw who it was.

“Seaplane?” He squeaked in alarm. Suddenly, he knew why he had recognized the whispers. Why the voice had seemed familiar. It was because it  _ was  _ familiar — it was Jefferson's voice.

 

“Hey,” the man said quietly as he looked at Shelly with impossibly dark eyes, as dark as the night outside.

“Hey” Shelly replied nervously as he looked down at his hands, wondering if it’d be rude to ask him to leave.

**_“I love you_ ** ” the voice in his head whispered, and this time it really did sound like Jefferson. Shelly looked up, straight into dark eyes.

Everything was there; hope, longing, desire, pain… 

“I’ve been hearing  _ you!”  _ Shelly exclaimed as the puzzle pieces suddenly slotted together. “But how-”

Jefferson had the decency to look ashamed.

“I… The idol… I got it from the witch-woman in the bazaar. She said… she said it would bring awareness. I was hoping-”

Shelly trembled with anger and something he refused to call hope.

“You were hoping?” He demanded.

“I was hoping that if you could just... become aware… how I feel about you… you’d stop turning me down.”

 

Shelly stared at him in disbelief. 

“How you feel about me?” He asked, but he already knew. For almost a week now, he had heard — and felt — exactly what Jefferson felt for him.

 

They stared into each other’s eyes.

**_“Can I kiss you?”_ ** Jefferson whispered.

There was no need for a spoken reply.


End file.
